Rogues
by Maplestar of Dawnclan
Summary: Ginger and Apple are two rogue sisters who live in a world where cats have powers and usually aren't just cats. First, a queen and her kits join them. Then it's a few random rogues. Then, a clan cat comes across them and shapes them into a clan. Cloudclan.
1. Characters and Info

This takes place in a place where cats have powers and animals can interbreed. Fantasy at its finest. And this is only my second ever story, so it may not be too good. Anyway, there is a forest, a Twolegplace, a beach, an island, a farm, a meadow, a mountain, a lake, and even a tundra and desert (Very much like my forum, Foxclan). I don't know if itsagainst the rules or not to put this here, but I am. Besides, its about the story and a little bit of random chat from me. anyway, here is what the main characters look like and what thier personalities are and whatnot.

 **Ginger-** she-cat who looks like a cat-sized fox, green eyes, slightly larger than other cats, is half fox, has fire and nature powers, grumpy, mean, irritable, ony cares about her sister

 **Apple-** she-cat who looks the same as Ginger, but slightly smaller and has blue eyes, is half fox, has nature and healing powers, kind, caring,compassionate, loves almost everyone

So,enough of me typing this, and of you reading it! On to the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Ginger padded through the forest with her sister, Apple, beside her. Apple was looking around at the forest surrounding them, while Ginger had her gaze fixed straight ahead. "Where are we going?" Apple asked.

"Wherever we can set up a camp,"Ginger grumbled without looking back.

"Fine,"Apple continued on, jumping over streams and logs and ducking under the especially low they came across a large clearing with a huge oak tree in the middle of it.

"Well, we found our home,"Ginger meowed as she looked up into the tree's branches. She then looked back down to the roots.

"I like it,"Apple chirped.

"Good,"Ginger replied gruffly. Then she headed off and began clawing the moss off of a mossy log. Apple decided to be helpful and dug slight dents in the ground among the roots for thier nests. They were in a small, cave-like area which had dirt and roots for walls and the ceiling. Ginger got back with the moss and began making her nest. Apple did the same, spreading the moss out lightly. She could still plainly see the soil, but decided to keep her mouth shut because of Ginger. _She's probably start yowling her head off if I start complaining._ She asked permission to hunt, and went out into the forest. She caught a bird and a squirrel. _We can use the feathers for our nests,_ She thought as she padded back to the clearing. When she got back, she found Ginger snarling at some tom.

"This is our land!"she snarled.

"Why?Because you walked here?"the tom spat. Apple rushed over but Ginger signaled with her tail for her to stay put. Apple sat down confusedly and set down her prey. The tom leapt at Ginger, pinning her to the ground, but Ginger dug her hind claws into his tom hissed but ran off.

"Toms,"Ginger muttered under her breath.

"Umm..I got a bird and a squirrel,"Apple mewed awkwardly.

"Good. Let's eat,"Ginger meowed, eyeing the squirrel.

"Which one will we eat?"Apple asked, pawing at the bird.

"I'll eat the bird, you eat the squirrel,"Ginger replied airily, still eyeing the squirrel.

"All of it?" Apple asked confusedly.

"Yes,why not?We need to enjoy the newleaf hunting while we can,"Ginger meowed. With that, she padded over and grabbed the squirrel. "And we can use the feathers of that bird for our bedding,"she said through the squirrel's thick fur.

Apple sat down and tugged out a mouthful of the feathers. Then she began eating the area where she had pulled the feathers out. _Best not to waste any of these feathers. We don't know how plentiful birds are in this part of the forest._ Just then, she saw a flock of birds fly out of the trees. _Well,I guess they must be quite plentiful,_ she thought happily, gazing at the birds, who were now flying away.


	3. Chapter 2

Ginger padded through the forest, marking the boundries for her and Apple's territory. So far they had thier clearing, a bunch of random forest area, two small clearings, a small fish pond, and several streams. She came to a large tree stump and set a marker there. _Even if it's only us here, we need space._

Ginger came across a river and set a marker on its shore. Then she continued following the river for a while, occasionally setting markers. Then she came across a clearing filled with flowers and herbs. _Well,I guess Apple will want this clearing,_ she thought bitterly. She set a marker at the shore of the river where the clearing was, then looked up at the sky to see how long she had been out. She had gone out right before dawn and it was sunhigh. She still only had half of thier territories markers set! She sighed and continued on, setting scent markers at any place of note. Once she turned from the river, she came to a shallow dip in the ground filled with moss. _Seems like an interesting place. I'll take it._

She set a marker at the edge of the hollow, but then decided to move it into the forest a bit more. She traveled on for a while, still setting markers, and saw a glimpse of the great oak. After she moved away from her and Apple's clearing a bit, she spotted a mouse nibbling on a seed. _Funny that this is the only prey I've seen while I've been out,_ she thought as she began creeping towards the mouse. She succesfully caught it, and, deciding not to bury it in case she couldn't find it, took it with her. She padded along her way, seeing prey more plentiful, although it was all up in the trees.

After a while, she came across a very large clearing which had many different fruit trees and bushes in it, and Ginger didn't recognize most of the fruits. She recognized an apple tree, a cherry tree, a strawberry bush, a blueberry bush, and a razzberry bush from when her mother showed them to her and Apple. Thier mother had said that she almost named Ginger Cherry, but had decided that the name didn't suit her. Ginger sniffed around the fruit trees and bushes, and ate a mouthful of blueberries. She savored the sweet taste before moving on to set a marker, claiming the clearing. She padded away from the fruit clearing, and after a little walking and a few markers, came back to her first marker and headed back towards the clearing.

Once she got there, she told Apple about where she had been, because she knew Apple wouldn't let her rest until she did. They decided that they would go to the mossy hollow the next day and collect moss, since it was getting dark. They laid down in thier nests and drifted off to sleep.

The next day, Ginger woke up to see some random she-cat staring ay her. She was a calico, but instead of having splotches like a normal calico, she had leopard spots. She had pure white wings and green eyes. As soon as Ginger woke up, she jumped backwards, out of their nest among the roots, and flew off. Meanwhile, Apple was still sleeping peacefully beside her. Ginger prodded Apple with a paw and woke her up. They then went to the mossy hollow to get some moss for their nests.

* * *

 **Hope these chapters aren't too short. I'll try to make them a bit longer in the future. So, what do you think of my newest story so far?**


	4. Chapter 3

As they were gathering moss, Apple thought she heard something in the bushes. Ginger pricked her ears, showing that she had heard the noise too. Apple assumed it was just prey and continued gathering moss. When they were about to head back to their clearing, she thought she heard a faint mewling in the trees. She glanced over towards Ginger, and, seeing that she hadn't heard it, decided to ignore it. They each got as much moss as they could carry and began back towards the clearing.

When they were about halfway back to their camp, a cat flew out of the bushes and landed on top of Apple. The cat dug its claws deep into Apple's pelt, and Apple screeched in pain. Ginger dropped the moss she had been carrying immediately and rushed in to help fight off the she-cat. Apple kicked the cat in the stomach, claws extended, and drew blood. It wasn't too bad of a wound but it was damage being done.

Ginger tackled the cat with such force that the cat flew off of Apple. Apple, before attacking again, took a few moments to look at the she-cat's pelt. Only then did she realize that the cat had wings, which were pure white. Her pelt was calico,although instead of having splotches, she had leopard spots. After taking in the she-cat's pelt, Apple jumped into the battle, where Ginger was tugging fiercely on one of the she-cat's wings, and although the cat was obviously in great pain, she kept on fighting. Apple leapt forward and slashed at her side, then leapt back again, avoiding the cat's vicious claws. Ginger and the she-cat continued fighting for quite a few moments, until Apple realized why the she-cat was fighting so fiercely. _She's defending kits!_ Apple realized with a jolt. She yowled at Ginger to quit, and Ginger continued on slashing at the cat until a look of realization flashed into her eyes. Then, her eyes showed obvious alarm, which was very unlike her, and she looked up in the trees.

The she-cat was winded and bleeding heavily, and Apple decided to look up too. What she saw when she looked up, though, was much different than she had expected. She saw three very young,small kits perched up on the branch. They didn't even have their eyes open yet! _Their mother must have been moving them when she attacked us,_ Apple turned back to the she-cat, who was breathing very heavily, and without saying a word to Ginger, who was still staring at the kit, rushed off to find some herbs to heal the cat with.

* * *

Once Apple got back,she found that Ginger had gotten the kits down from the tree and gotten them to their mother's belly so they could eat. _I wonder what's up with her. She isn't acting like her usual,cruel, self._ Apple didn't question it but instead hurried over to the she-cat, where Ginger was now moving the kits away so that she could be treated. Apple sat down and began spreading cobweb over the cat's wounds, as well as making an herb poultice to put on it. After the cat had been treated, Ginger and Apple decided to take her and her kits to their clearing.

Apple and Ginger guided the cat gently through the undergrowth towards their clearing, the cat laid across their backs and a kit in each's mouth. Ginger had to carry two, the two she-kits, since there was nowhere else to put the last one. When they got to the clearing, they set the cat down as well as her kits. Ginger went to gather moss again, since what they had before had been soiled in the fight. Apple decided to take a closer look at the kits.

One of them, a she-kit, as well as the largest kit, looked just like her mother, but much, much, smaller. The other she-kit was completely white, and quite small. Apple thought she was a little undersized, although she had never seen kits before, so she wouldn't know. The last kit, the only tom, was a yellow-orange tabby with black stripes. His wings were patterned the same as the rest of his body was, and Apple thought that he would grow up to be quite a handsome tom.

Ginger got back with the moss and they began digging out a nest in the roots for the she-cat and her kits. "So, how long are we going to give them shelter?"Apple asked, glancing over at Ginger as they dug.

"Only until the mother is well enough to hunt, fly, and walk,"Ginger replied tartly. Apple sighed and continued digging. Once they had the den quite large, but not too incredibly large, they dug a hollow and began putting moss in it. The dip was a bit wider than Ginger's or Apple's, but the queen and her kits needed a bit more room in the nest than they did.

Once they had finished creating the nest, they gently moved the she-cat in, then began moving the mewling kits. Apple picked up the tom, and he seemed to begin mewling louder when she picked him up. It was dark by now, so they nestled the kits in to their mother's belly and went to their nests to sleep.

* * *

 **So, who's liking the story? Please, guys, review! I want to know what ya'll think of the story and if you can think of any ways to improve it.**


	5. Chapter 4

Ginger and Apple woke up the next morning to the kits yowling, and heard the she-cat screech. They hurried out of their den and went to see what was going on. They went over to the den they had dug for the queen and her kits, and found her glaring around at the roots of the den, her fur bushed up.

"What's wrong?"Apple asked in a gentle tone, obviously trying to calm the cat down.

"I'm underground!Why am I underground? I can't even see the sky from down here!"the cat screeched.

"Well,get out in the open then,"Ginger retorted. Only then did she realize that the she-cat was completely healed already. _Apple must have used her healing powers again._

"How do I know you won't attack me again?" the cat meowed, glaring at Ginger.

"You attacked us before!"Ginger hissed.

"No,I attacked _her_ ,"the she-cat retorted, pointing with her tail towards Apple.

"Well,I had to protect her! She hardly knows how to fight!"Ginger exclaimed.

"I do know how to fight!"Apple exclaimed indignantly.

"You know two or three basic battle moves. So what?" Ginger growled.

"Please, you two, just calm down,"Apple mewed.

"Calm down?You want me to _calm down_ when I'm stuck underground?"the she cat screeched.

"I'm sorry. We didn't know you didn't want to be in a nest underground. We were just trying to help,"Apple soothed. The she-cat huffed and walked forwards, pushing her and Apple aside. Ginger snorted.

Apple sighed and followed her. Ginger went to go hunting.

* * *

Apple sat down beside the cat once she had settled down and thought she saw grief in her eyes. She didn't say anything though, in case of upsetting her again.

"So, what are your names?"the cat asked.

"I'm Apple, and that's Ginger,"Apple replied, waving her tail towards Ginger, who was leaving the clearing. "What's your name?"

"Maple,"the cat replied simply, gazing into the trees.

"What are your kits names?"Apple asked. She thought she saw the cat grin.

"The one that looks like me is Butterfly, the white one is Moth, and the tiger-striped one is Bee," Maple meowed.

"How old are they?"Apple asked. She was curious to know about the kits, and she knew she had found a topic which pleased Maple.

"They were only born a few sunrises ago, although they should probably open their eyes and start talking soon,"Maple replied with a grin.

"Wow! How do you know so much about kits? I've never even seen kits before now,"Apple mewed in astonishment.

"Wow. Well, my mother had two litters and I helped raise her second litter since.. our father died.." Maple mewed,a sad note at the end.

"Mine and Ginger's mother was killed when we were seven moons old. We never got to meet our father,"Apple meowed sadly.

"Aww. That's a shame,"Maple responded. Right about then, the kits started mewling and they rushed over to see what was wrong. They were apparently hungry, so Maple laid down to feed them, and Apple left them in peace. _Ginger should be getting back with fresh-kill about now anyway._


End file.
